Sky Arcobaleno - Ouranos
by Cyndawill
Summary: Tsunayoshi (Ouranos), had been abandoned by his parents right after his birth. A couple of years later, Ieyasu, the son of Sawada Nana and Ietmitsu, is chosen as the last heir of Vongola and is sent two tutors (babies) to train(torture) him. What mysteries do these strange babies hold? Strong!Tsuna, Smart!Tsuna, No pairings - Rated T, may contain cursing
1. Prologue - Meetings

Summary : Tsunayoshi (Ouranos), had been abandoned by his parents right after his birth. A couple of years later, Ieyasu, the son of Sawada Nana and Ietmitsu, is chosen as the last heir of Vongola and is sent two tutors (babies) to train(torture) him. What mysteries do these strange babies hold? Strong!Tsuna, No pairings

Truth be told, I don't understand any of these rules on Fanfiction, and they're quite complicated to me so there might be something that might not follow im not sure anymore… ehe… and I'm sorry for my grammar in this story, I'm not really good at writing… xD

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR guise**

* * *

"Ie-kun! Wake up!" A middle aged woman called.

"Mmm," mumbled a blond boy who had somehow rolled his blanket up like a cocoon.

"You're going to be late again!" sighed the woman as she quickly scanned the room. It was a mess. The room was filled with piles of clothes and sheets of paper that somehow left no scent. Glancing around the room once again, the woman found something that caught her attention.

"Sawada Ieyasu, 0 percent!" She exclaimed shaking her head at the sad sight.

"WAH! M-mom! Don't look at th-" Ieyasu called as he suddenly fell.

"Ie-kun! You should try harder!" Nana called.

"Argh! I know but its so hard," Ieyasu mumbled.

"Well, you're getting a home tutor today!" Nana exclaimed happily.

"Wah! I don't need one! Well… actually," Ieyasu began to shy away from his beaming mom.

"They're coming after school, so be ready!" Nana happily called back as she made her way back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

* * *

"Ne, do you think I'll see them again?"

"Hm, well they did say that they lived here… probably,"

"Meh, whatever. We have work to do, Reborn,"

"Whatever, Tsuna,"

* * *

"Hiee! H-Hibari-senpai! I'm s-sorry!" Ieyasu cried as he dashed across the field.

"I'll bite you to death herbivore for being late," Hibari called as he quickly followed the boy. Somehow. Just somehow. Ieyasu had managed to escape the crazy skylark that had come close to attacking him with his ridiculous tonfas.

"Haha! I saw that Ieyasu!" A(pink)- red haired boy smirked.

"G It was scary man! Why don't you run away from the skylark!" Ieyasu cried to him.

"Yeah, yeah. It's not my fault that you wake up late," G grinned.

"Class is starting you faggots! Get back to your f*cking seats, scum!" The homeroom teacher spat at them.

School had been painfully long that day as Ieyasu had awaited the fated time where he would meet his tutors. Still deep in thought, Ieyasu didn't hear the bell ring indicating the last hour of school.

"IEYASU!"G. shouted into his ears.

"H-huh? What?" Ieyasu said as he fell out of his seat.

"Dude, I was calling you this whole time. What were you thinking?" G. asked as he shook his head at the falling boy.

"Ah, about that, I'm getting a tutor apparently…" Ieyasu sighed as he laid his head on the table.

"Hm, you do need one," G. smirked.

"Haha, you really do need one! I saw what you got on the last test!" Cozarto called from the back.

"Argh! Whatever guys! I'm gonna go now!"Ieyasu sulked as he dashed out of the room.

* * *

"Kaa-san! I'm back!" Ieyasu greeted his mom as she smiled back.

"Ie-kun! Your tutors are here! They're waiting upstairs; I'll bring some snacks later,"

Ieyasu nodded as he slowly made his way to greet the two mysterious tutors.

"Uhm, e-excuse me?" Ieyasu nervously knocked on his _own_ door.

"Come in," A squeaky voice answered as Ieyasu opened the door to reveal two infants.

Saying that he was surprised was an understatement. No, he was baffled. Sitting on his table and bed were two _babies _who were casually drinking what suspiciously looked like coffee.

"Stop gaping, you look like an idiot, dame-Ie," A baby wearing a fedora with a orange stripe, a suit with a tie, and a lizard that laid peacefully on his hat spoke to him.

"U-uh… ok uhm," Ieyasu replied with his fantastic list of vocabulary.

"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn!" The baby properly introduced himself.

"Yo! I'm Ouranos! You can call me Ou though if you're a lazy-ass," The other baby now named Ou smiled cutely at him.

Ouranos was sporting a white button down shirt, black dress pants, and a black tie that seemed to complete the look. He was also adorned with a chain connecting to the belt on his pants, and another chain which was connected onto his tie to his shirt which had a strange emblem on it which strangely looked like fire. He had spiky brown hair that seemed to poke out from every inch of his cranium and wide heterochromic (1) eyes; one brown and one orange. A lion cub laid peacefully in the brunet's fluffy hair.

"A-ah! I'm I-Ieyasu Giotto S-Sawada, you can call me by either name," Giotto managed to stutter out as he glanced nervously between the two.

"…I'm done Reborn," Ou suddenly muttered under his breath.

"Don't you dare leave this room," Reborn replied back as his eyes glinted dangerously.

"I can't do this anymore. Not another one!" Ou wailed silently.

"Then go sulk in the corner!" Reborn replied calmly as Leon transformed into a gun and had somehow made its way into his hands.

"Gah! Fine have it your way!" Ou huffed as he curled into a ball in the corner of the room.

"Um… w-what's wrong with him?" Ieyasu asked curiously.

"He can't handle people who stutter too much," Reborn shook his head at the now lying puff of hair.

"I-it's n-n-not that bad!" Ieyasu tried to defend himself.

"…Anyway, I'm not actually a tutor, and neither is Ouranos over there. We're actually hitman who were sent to train you to become the boss of a mafia called Vongola," Reborn ignored him.

'_H-he ignored me! Maybe I do stutter…' _Ieyasu gaped his mouth once again.

"And it's the truth," Ou mumbled in the corner.

"Gah! You can read minds?" Ieyasu exclaimed.

"Hm, I wonder," Ou whispered but loud enough for Ieyasu to hear.

"WAIT! Did he just say mafia _boss_?" Ieyasu shrieked.

"Oi, Dame-Ie, must I repeat myself? Anyway, by looking at this family tree, you are the great descendent of the first boss of Vongola, or Vongola Primo," Reborn pulled out a scroll and showed it to Ieyasu but not before he took out his gun and shot a few bullets.

"HIEEE! R-REBORN, what are you doing!?" Ieyasu cried.

"A mafia boss should always stay attentive," Reborn continued a sadistic hint shined in those black orbs of doom.

"HEY! I never agreed to this!" Ieyasu tried to argue back only to have his voice fade into the sound of gunshots and Ou's breathing.

'ARGH WHAT DID I GET INTO THIS TIME?'

* * *

Yey finished the…first chapter, I guess? … sorry if it sucks...lol u_u;;

Ehem… anyway if anyone does read this, thanks, and please suggest anything if you want!~

**(1)Is that how you spell it? Lol**


	2. Chapter 1 - Favors

**2Kay7: **Thanks for the review/fave/whatever!~ I'm probably going to make a chapter about his past or something but I'm kinda like whatever with the plot right now… xD

**RenaScarlet: **Thanks :D

**Love-is-Cyanide:** Aha thanks! I'm really bad at spelling… ._.

**sticy17: **HERE'S LE NEWEST UPDATE~

**I see you see: **I'll try my best to keep it interesting! :)

**Neko and Niky: **The badass first generation are here!~ :D Thanks

Writing replies to reviews makes me feel like im writing thank you cards… xD

OH BOOL, I forgot to add that Tsuna (Ouranos) and Reborn are wearing pacifiers … ah…whatever… and I just realized that the title sounds like another story out there… oops my bad.

The story might be a bit slow… or not… argh im so indecisive :D

Sorry if this story sounds like some others out there too… I just like the stories where Tsuna is an arcobaleno, and he teaches the students, while being smart/strong. Just saiyan.

My computer keyboard is so oily… ;_;

Oh and here are the ages(Sorry for the strange age differences xD):

Tsuna: 17 ( or 18?)

Ieyasu,G,Cozart,Sepira: 13

._. Again, sorry for my poor choice of vocabulary and any grammatical errors…

~Yer got any questions, you can go ahead and ask ~

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KHR GUISE **

Anyway here's the story…

* * *

"Oi, Dame-Ie, wake up!" A deep voice suddenly spoke.

"5 more minutes," Ieyasu mumbled as he shoved his face into his pillow.

"Hm, Reborn, wake up call, Vongola-style," A squeaky voice commented.

"Hn," Reborn smirked as Leon transformed into a mallet. "Be ready, dame-Ie,"

**BAM**

"W-W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS T-T-THAT!?" Ieyasu exclaimed his eyes wide.

"He woke up! Yay!" Ou cheered nonchalantly.

"O-Ou? W-who's that?" Ieyasu pointed to the strange tall man with curly sideburns.

'_He looks so familiar, I wonder who he is?'_Ieyasu thought to himself.

"Cause he's Reborn, in his adult form, or in his original body," Ou answered yawning.

"R-R-REBORN? B-but he was a baby before!" Ieyasu squeaked.

"It's part of the Arcobaleno curse," Ou simply replied as he began to sip from the cup of coffee that had magically appeared in his hands. "Anyway, you better get going, or you'll be late…again,"

A sharp "HIE" pierced the air as Ieyasu quickly dashed out of the room.

"Ne, Reborn, my eardrums," Ou silently whined.

"Oh, shut up Tsuna. Anyway, she's coming today," Reborn smirked as he pulled his fedora down.

"Ah, really? Nice. Oh and when do you plan on telling him about the curse?"

"At the end of the day,"

"That's around my time…hmm," Ou began to think as he jumped onto Reborn's shoulder. "Anyway, let's go,"

* * *

"Hah…I managed to get here on time," Ieyasu panted as he stalked over to his desk.

"Damn, why do you wake up so late?" G leaned over.

"Argh! I dunno, ask my stupid brain!" Ieyasu sighed.

"How are we suppose to do that, when you don't have one?"Cozart laughed.

"Oh, shut it," Ieyasu shook his head. Cozart continued to giggle until a familiar voice rang out.

"Oi, shits, we have a transfer student. Come in polite trash," Their teacher growled as a girl stepped into the classroom.

"Good morning! My name is Sepira**(1)**! It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Sepira bowed to the class. The transfer student had short dark green hair, and kind blue eyes that seemed to sparkle from the incoming sunlight.

"Ah, she looks so cute!"

"Do you think she'd like to eat lunch with us?"

"How polite!"

"Anyway, polite trash, sit over there next to vacuous trash," The teacher pointed towards Ieyasu.

"Alright sensei!" Sepira trotted over to the seat next to the blond, and began to greet him, Cozart, and G.

* * *

The day quickly passed once more and finally, the last bell had rung.

"So, how're your tutors?"C ozart casually asked.

"Well for one, they're both babies, one of them can turn into an adult, and I'm pretty sure that they're 100% sadistic," Ieyasu shivered.

"What a hard life you live, dame-Ie," G groaned.

"Hey! What if you had to live with two babies who are actually torturing you into becoming a boss of a freakin mafia!" Ieyasu cried.

"Wait…you didn't tell us about that part," G questioned his eyebrows arched. But before Ieyasu could answer a voice squealed," Ou-nii is here? Really? Where? Where?"

"Ah, Sepira-san?" Ieyasu asked a bit scared.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Sepira yelled as she ran off dragging Ieyasu along with her.

"Let's go follow them home then," G pinched the bridge of his nose. Cozart nodded in agreement and they both took off.

* * *

"Ou-nii! I'm back!" Sepira called out.

"Ah, welcome back, Se-chan, Ie-chan," A slightly deep voice called.

'_Who's that?'_ Ieyasu thought to himself once again. A young teenager had begun to descend the stairs. He had spiky brown hair that gently swayed with every movement and he had those same strange eyes that Ou possessed. He wore a long unzipped sweater that flowed behind him, a white button-down shirt, black slacks, and a black tie. Reborn was sitting calmly on his shoulder and a lion cub slept in his wild hair.

"Kya!~ Ou-nii!" Sepira ran up to the brunet and hugged him.

"Haha, nice to see you again, Se-chan!"

"Huh? W-what? Did she call you "Ou"? And did you just call me Ie-_chan_?" Ieyasu gaped. Cozart just laughed behind him while G just face-palmed.

"This is my original form, _dame_-Ie," Ou replied with an indifferent expression.

"But you look like you're _my_ age, or even younger!" Ieyasu exclaimed. Suddenly a dark aura began to surround the room as Ieyasu began to feel sweat drop from his face. From the corner of his eyes, Ieyasu saw Reborn smirk and Sepira just let out a sigh before she began to smile once more.

"Oi, dame-Ie, for your information, I am 17 turning 18 this year, so that makes me at least 4 years older then you. You should stop annoying your elders," Ou smiled a sweet smile that only made Ieyasu even more nervous.

"U-u-u-uh, s-s-sorry, Ou. I-I-I didn't m-m-mean i-i-i-it," Ieyasu managed to mumble out before he could feel the aura begin to slowly suffocate him. Suddenly the feeling vanished and what was left was just an amused looking baby and a smiling young brunet.

"Glad we got that out of the way! Anyway, before we can fix that annoying habit of yours, we need to tell you something. You guys too," Ou pointed towards Cozart and G. Cozart just smiled back while G grunted climbing up the stairs along with Ieyasu.

* * *

Ou sat on the bed with Reborn and Sepira, while Ieyasu, Cozart, and G sat on the floor. They stayed in this position for a couple of minutes until Ieyasu asked," Aren't you going to start?"

"Hm, no gotta wait first," Ou answered.

"For wha-" Ieyasu began only to hear his mom knock on his door and enter.

"Oh my, Ie-kun! What a big crowd!" Nana giggled.

"Ah, I'm Sepira, nice to meet you, Sawada-san!" Sepira greeted.

"I'm Ou's colleague here to help. You can call me Nise. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-san," Ou smiled kindly.

"Ah! Look how cute and polite you two are! And you should call me "mama"!" Nana squealed.

"Ok, mama!" Sepira and Ou replied simultaneously.

"Ah, dinner will be ready in an hour, Ie-kun! You're friends can stay and it too, the more the merrier!" Nana cheered happily as she turned and skipped downstairs.

"Are you such a diffident person, that you're mom is so excited to see people hanging out with you?" Ou asked as he arched his eyebrows.

"A-ah, s-shut up!" Ieyasu yelled flustered.

"Hm, what did you say, dame-Ie?" Reborn cocked his gun.

"U-uh, n-n-nothing! Uhm just wondering when you're going to start explaining!" Ieyasu glanced at everything except into his tutor's eyes.

"Hm, whatever. Anyway, the Arcobaleno is a group of 7 that keeps the balance of powers between the Tri-ni-sett, which includes the Vongola rings and the Mare rings,"

"Vongola?"

"Yes the group that you're supposed to be the boss of. Now, don't interrupt me," Ou continued."The group consists of the strongest 7 and they will be given pacifiers that match their dying will flames. There are 7 different types of dying will flames, sky, storm, rain, cloud, mist, lightning, and sun. Reborn over here is the sun Arcobaleno, and I'm the sky Arcobaleno. The other 5 are somewhere at the moment, but perhaps you'll meet them soon. In some cases, being an Arcobaleno can be considered an honor so we are cursed by having to live in the infant version of our bodies, which can get in the way of our line of work,"

"But how come Reborn was an adult before, and you're …older too?" Ieyasu carefully chose his words.

"Well, let me explain,"

* * *

_**4 years ago**_

"_Neh, Kawahira-jiisan!" Ou called to a white haired man._

"_Hm, Tsuna-kun? What is it?" He asked._

"_Can you pay back the favor now?" Ou smiled to him._

"_Sure, Tsuna-kun! What do you want?" Kawahira answered kindly._

"_Can you… give me the sky Arcobaleno curse, somehow make a way for the sky Arcobaleno to not die early, and to let the other Arcobalenos obtain their old bodies, even for a few hours?" Ou pleaded. _

_Kawahira just stared at the young boy in front of him. 'He wants to take the curse on himself?' _

"_Yes, Kawahira-jiisan! Please…" Ou let his head drop._

"_But, why?" _

"_I don't want Luce-nii, kaa-san, Uni-chan, or Sepira-chan to die early, and I don't want them to be burdened with such a position!"_

"_But __**you'll **__be burdened!" Kawahira tried to argue back but the boy was being stubborn and wouldn't take back his offer. _

"_Please? For me," Ou mumbled._

"_Gah, fine Tsuna-kun! You win. I'll meet all the conditions, but promise me that you'll be safe, alright?" Kawahira gazed at him with sad eyes._

"_Haha, don't worry about silly things like that! I'm the best around, so don't worry! Oh, but how come you didn't take the short life span part for the sky Arcobalenos away, and give the other Arcobalenos their bodies?" Ou asked curiously. _

"_Well, I like this particular generation more, and you're the first friend to ask," Kawahira muttered the last part but it was loud enough for Ou to hear._

"_Haha, thanks Kawahira-jiisan," Ou chuckled lightly as he awaited for Kawahira to give him the pacifier._

* * *

"So each Arcobaleno can gain their original form for 12 hours each day, until they turn back into being a infant. We can choose what times we would like but it's usually a hassle so we have set times. Reborn's is at 3 A.M to 3 P.M and mine is at 9 A.M to 9 P.M," Ou explained.

"Ah, Ou-nii, that story always makes me cry! How you would sacrifice yourself for your family!" Sepira began to hug Ou once again.

"Haha it's because we're family that I did it," Ou quietly answered before he returned to his infant form.

"Anyway, time to eat guys,"

* * *

Ah I was going to give Cozart and G more screen time, but I was like, WHATEVER. G knows about le mafia doe…

Anyway, sorry if the chapter was boring, I kinda just put it here for some information of my version of the Arcobaleno curse and some of Tsuna's past~

I hope you liked my shitty writing x3

**(1)** Is her name Sepira, or Sephira?

I'm going to try and start writing long chapters, so it might take a few days to update :D

Thanks for all them favs and follows ~ Really appreciate it :D


End file.
